It's the Chemistry
by joxdanny
Summary: Jo helps Danny study and things get a little heated. Rated a strong M for a reason.


"Hey," Danny said as he walked up to Jo. She was standing at her locker, looking almost annoyed. "You okay?" He asked as he leaned against the locker next to hers.

Jo looked up to him and nodded. "Uh, yeah. Just cleaning out my locker." She shrugged a shoulder before looking back to the mess that was about to fall out. "Help me?" The girl flashed an overly sweet smile.

"Yeah, of course." He nodded. Looking around for a few moments he found a trashcan sitting across the hall. "One sec." He jogged over to get it and sat it underneath her locker. "Do you actually need any of this?" He lightly laughed as he saw the date on a few of the papers. "Some of these are _six months_ old."

Jo pressed her lips together and thought on it pensively. "But how do I know that I won't need them to study?" Jo had always had a hard time letting some things go.

"Jo." He looked at her sternly. "You know you're not going to need them."

An accepting sigh fled from her lips. She knew he was right. She just didn't want to verbally admit it.

Danny lightly chuckled and shook his head as he grabbed a a handful of the papers and threw them into the trashcan. He could swear that he could see Jo cringe as they hit the bottom. "You know that you don't need these." He reminded.

Jo took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. You're right." She agreed and grabbed a handful of the papers.

While they were both nearly finished their hands brushed together for just a moment, instantly stopping both of them from their task. Jo looked up to him, and he gazed back down at her. She actually realized how close they really were to each other, and couldn't deny that she wanted to be even closer. She assumed he started to feel the same as she noticed how he was slowly inching towards her, and started to subconsciously make the move too, but the slamming of a locker a few down from Jo's along with hideous snickering stopped them. They both gasped and quickly took a step back.

"Looks like we almost caught a glimpse of what psycho sex is all about." Sarita flashed a wicked smile and slowly sauntered the rest of the way down the hall without giving them another second glance. "What a shame." She sarcastically mused as she pushed through the door and walked outside.

Jo could feel hot blood running underneath the flesh of her cheeks with anger and embarrassment. _So close. _She thought to herself. She cleared her throat and avoided any eye contact with Danny for a moment. She was still unsure what just happened between them.

He cleared his throat and decided to be the first one to speak. "So, um, I was wondering if you could help me with a Chemistry paper." He requested casually, acting as if what just happened never existed.

"Oh, yeah. Sure that's fine with me." She lightly smiled before picking up a book from her locker and closing it. "When, and where?" She asked.

"Um, my place, sometime today?" Danny leaned against the locker as he suggested it. "Something tells me that your dad wouldn't be too pleased with us being study buddies at your place." He smirked.

Jo let out an air of a laugh and nodded. "Sounds good with me. Is now okay? I'm not studying with Rico today."

"Sure." He smiled as he pushed himself off of the lockers and started to step towards the door. "You ready?"

The walk wasn't very eventful, or awkward. Which was surprising to Jo. She figured that she would have found a way to make it painfully weird, but Danny was able to make a conversation out of every gap is silence she left.

As they walked up the sidewalk to his house, Danny turned and looked at her. "I kind of want to avoid my mother, so let's make a quick dash up the stairs as soon as we get inside." He smirked as he pulled over the door and looked around the front entry cautiously. After noting that she was probably in her room he took a step inside and waved Jo to come inside behind him. She took it upon herself to close the door and they both quickly tip toed up the stairs into his room.

Jo looked around the room with a wide grin. "It looks just like it did when we were kids."

"Yeah, not much has changed." He agreed as he walked over and sat his book on his desk.

"So." Jo started as she sat her backpack on the floor by the door. She went ahead and kicked off her shoes so she could focus on helping him with chemistry. "What's the paper about?" She asked as she leaned against the desk.

"The marvelous life of ionic bonding." Danny stated as he took a seat to sit at the desk.

"That's not too hard." Jo shrugged a shoulder. Chemistry had always been something that she was pretty decent at.

Danny stopped for a moment before looking up to her. "Are you trying to make me feel stupid, Masterson?" Jo laughed and shook her head.

"Whatever you say." She let out a content sigh from laughing and stood next to him before she started her next question. "Um, give an example of an ionic bond."

"Um, H2O?" He said it more as a question than an answer.

Jo looked at him seriously for a moment trying to figure out if he was joking or not. She came to the conclusion that he wasn't. "No. Water is a polar bond. You see…" She leaned over so she could write a few notes on a scrap piece of paper. "Hydrogen is basically the whore of all the elements." She started to doodle out a few different figures to represent a few elements. "It bonds to practically everything."

They both laughed at her joke for a moment until she looked over at him. The way she was leaning to write on the paper made their faces very close. In fact, it made everything about them really close. So close that she could smell the musk of his cologne, and feel the warmth of his skin nearby. He looked back into her eyes for a few moments before cutting a glance down to her lips. After that she took it upon herself to press her lips to his. Danny's hand moved to the side of her face as they both indulged in each other.

They pulled apart for just a moment to make sure they had the others approval over the kiss. Their eyes connected for a brief moment, and there weren't any words needed. The sexual tension and nearly painful desire was felt both ways.

Danny quickly stood from his seat and gently pushed her so she would sit on the desktop. One of his hands guided her lips back to his while the other rested on her side, fingertips lightly pushing against her skin as the kiss deepened. Their lips crashed together with more force than Jo thought that the tender flesh could even take, but she wanted even more. She let out a heavy sigh against his lips as she tangled her fingers through his hair trying to pull him as close as possible.

His tongue lightly pressed against her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she gave away happily. She tilted her head a little further to the side for to give him better access and her hands started sliding down from his hair down to his chest, feeling his torso.

The hand that was on her face was now on her his lightly rubbing up and down the outside of her thigh. A content hum rang from her mouth. Danny loved the feeling of that through the kiss.

He pulled away for a moment to look at her face. A small smile curved his lips as he looked over her features. He always thought that she was beautiful. He pushed some of the hair off of her shoulder and lightly pressed a single kiss on her neck. It seemed to leave a desirable effect because he could hear a gasp leave her lips. Her arms tightened around him, encouraging him to continue.

She swallowed hard as she felt his hot breath on the soft skin of her neck. Biting her lip arm so she could hold back a moan, she squeezed her eyes closed as she felt his teeth nip at her skin. His hand moved up to the side of her breast on the outside of her clothes and Jo realized the seriousness of the situation.

"D-Danny…" She sputtered shaking her head. Danny pulled away to look at her. She lowered her gaze so that her hair would hide her face. "We shouldn't do this. You- you don't want this."

"Jo…" Danny said softly; his voice still hulky from their previous actions. He looked her in the eyes and pushed the curls out of her face. "I do." He said simply, leaning forward placing another soft kiss on her lips, effectively silencing her denial of that.

But not for long. "I mean…" She paused nervously. "I've, um, I've never done this before…" She lowered her gaze completely embarrassed.

"Me either… You're really special to me… I want to show that to you if you're okay with it." He looked at her longingly waiting for approval.

Jo was touched. She couldn't really believe that this was actually happening. A mixture of excitement and nervousness started to overcome her. Jo knew that she needed to push that away though. She needed to enjoy this. With a gust of courage she took a deep breath and nodded.

Danny's lips came crashing back onto hers and she let out a heavy moan at the feeling of his hand sliding underneath her shirt. His calloused finger drug across the smooth skin of her belly and stopped at her bra line. Jo arched her back into his hand; she wanted more.

Danny slipped his hand underneath her bra and lightly cupped her breast. Jo's head dropped back and she let out a breathy moan. Her breathing was beginning to pick up. Her chest rose and fell drastically with each heavy breath.

Her hands fumbled underneath his shirt and lightly traced over each rib and muscle. Danny lightly groaned against her touch and took a step back to pull his shirt off. Jo raked over his figure with half closed, lust filled eyes. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her shoulders before pressing his lips to her collarbone.

"Oh my god…" She moaned as she ran her fingers over the skin of her shoulder. With a slight push on his shoulder, she hopped off the desk started backing him to the bed. She didn't want to wait anymore.

He fell against the comforter as the back of his knees made contact with the mattress and Jo took full advantage of climbing on top of him, straddling his waist. Her lips pressed against the skin on his neck, leaving soft wet kisses, occasionally leaving a nibble. She could feel a rumbling groan from his throat against her lips. Biting her bottom lip excitedly she leaned back so she could see his face.

As she did this she could feel him hard against her leg. She let out a small gasp at the feeling of it. It wasn't something she had time to expect, but she wanted to explore. The girl slid off of his lap so she could stand on her knees in front of him. He tried to sit up, but she firmly pressed a hand to his chest, stopping him.

If his goal was to let her know that she was special, she wanted him to know damn well that he was special too.

Her palm moved over the bulge in his pants that seemed to be getting painfully tight. She let out a small nervous gasp at the size. A loud enough gasp that she didn't even hear the groan he made at that contact against her hand. That was supposed to fit _in_her? A nervous panic started to course through her veins nearly heavily as her hunger was for him. Almost. Jo took a deep breath and swallowed hard in hopes of pushing away the nervousness.

Her hands shakily moved to the button of his pants and fumbled to undo them. Just because she felt a little confident, didn't mean she wasn't a little nervous. Danny reached down and took her hands in his stopping her movement. "Jo, are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want." He looked down to her with understanding.

"Yeah." She meant to answer in a confident voice, but it came out in a broken whisper. "Yeah." She repeated with a little more power.

Danny lightly nodded, not completely believing her, but he didn't want to tell her to stop.

Jo's hands finally undid his jeans, and she quietly looked up to him for approval before sliding them down his legs. She timidly took him in her hand and looked up to him. She had no idea what the fuck she was doing.

Danny lightly smiled down to her, his breathing heavy. He swallowed hard and ghosted his hand over top of hers and guided it up and down over his shaft. He groaned at the touch.

Feeling a little more confident with what she was doing, Jo decided that she would take the next step. Licking her lips she slowly started to take him into her mouth.

Danny head dropped back as he moaned and ran a hand through her hair. She bobbed her head a couple times, but he stopped her. He wanted to save most of himself for her. When her lips lifted off of his cock he put his hands underneath her shoulders and quickly picked her up laid her on the bed.

Jo let out a nervous chuckle as she fell against the soft comforter. She took a moment to shift so she could rest her head on a pillow, and he was over top of her again. His lips moved down her body. Starting at her lips, then to her neck, collarbone, in between her breasts, down the button of her jeans. "God, Danny…" Jo moaned as one of her hands tangled in his hair while the other fisted in the sheets underneath her.

He kissed his way back up to her neck where he softly started to suck on the skin while he fumbled around with the clasps of her bra. It took a few minutes, but finally he was able to slide it down her shoulders.

Feeling abnormally exposed Jo crossed her arms and flushed. Opening up was already difficult for her, but this was just completely new. She watched as Danny's eyes moved over her. His hand lightly cupped her cheek and he leaned forward to kiss her forehead lightly. "You're beautiful." He murmured before moving his hand to her breast and lightly kneading it in his palm.

Jo gasped at the feeling and moved a hand to hold on to his shoulder. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips move back to her collarbone, slowly sinking back down to her other breast. The girl bit hard at her lip to hold back a breathy sigh when he softly started to kiss her nipple. As he worked on her breast with his mouth his hands started to unbutton her jeans.

The nervousness came back to her like wave crashing against her. It felt like she had swallowed a fist sized stone and it was stuck in her chest. Her stomach was rolling and her hands started trembling again. Everything was feeling real again.

He slid the jeans down her slender legs and slowly rubbed up her legs, taking in every bit of the newly exposed skin. Jo let out a small breath at the way his warm hands felt against her legs. It almost started to wash away some of the nervousness.

She looked down for a moment and watched as he moved his hand to cup her sex over her panties, lightly moving his fingers to create friction. "Holy shit." She muttered squeezing her eyes closed and throwing her head against the pillow. She bucked her hips against his hand to get the feeling again.

He didn't wait any longer before hooking the panties on either side of her hips with his index fingers and sliding them down, discarding them to the side.

Jo squeezed her eyes closed. She felt so overwhelmed with so many different things nervous, exposed, open, but really she was just hungry for him.

Danny moved his hand back to her slit and lightly moved his fingers up and down it evoking a series of moans from her. The was a new kind of closeness that she had never felt before. She spread her legs a bit further apart and let out another breathy moan as his finger moved over her clit. After Danny deemed that she was wet enough he slowly started to slide a finger into her.

Jo's entire body began to tense and she bit onto her bottom lip so hard that she could nearly taste blood. "Danny." She was the only word that she had somehow managed to form as her body arched.

Pleased with this response, he started to pump his finger slowly before adding another. He lowered his lips to leave a single teasing kiss on her clit.

"Fuck…" She muttered a little higher pitched than she normally talked.

Jo opened her eyes when she felt his fingers leave her. Now must be time. She thought to herself breathlessly as she watched as Danny climbed over top of her and positioned himself between her legs. She looked down to his size and started to really panic about how much pain she would be in. Would it be bearable? What if she cried? That'd be embarrassing.

Her questions where lightly laid to rest as she felt his lip lightly press to hers. "Are you sure, Jo?" He asked for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Although nervous, Jo was sure. "Y-yeah." She shuddered and wrapped her hands on his biceps, looking for something to cling on to.

He kissed her lips one finalizing time before he positioned himself at her entrance. She let out a shaky breath, and looked up to him with a nod before he pressed forward.

Jo's face scrunched together as she felt him fill her. It felt like she was being torn open. The entirety of her body cringed, and she blinked back a few tears in her eyes. Her mouth hung open from the completely foreign feeling. Her nails dug into his arms while she adjusted.

"Are you okay?" Danny looked at her worriedly, cupping the side of her face with his hand.

She took a deep breath and nodded. She didn't want to be a baby about this. Plenty of girls have lost their virginity before, she could handle this.

Danny peppered soft kisses over her face and neck until he could feel her body relax before he started moving.

Jo let out a sigh as the pain started to fade. It took a few moments, but now things were starting to feel really good. Small moans gradually started to become louder. She even started to buck her hips against his trying to take as much of him as she could. It felt like electricity was building in her as she started to grow closer to a climax. "Fuck Danny." She moaned. His lips moved down to her neck and latched on to a spot as his thrusts started to grow faster.

Her moans started to slur together as she felt the building tension in her core start to bubble over. She was so close that it was almost painful. "Harder. Please Danny." She pleaded as she tried to buck her hips against his again. And then she was done.

Overwhelming pleasure flooded over her. Starting at her core and washing over throughout her entire body. Her entire body tensed and convulsed around him. Her back arched to the ceiling, toes curled, fingers clawed, jaw clenched until she slowly climbed down from her high.

She was so wrapped in her orgasm that she didn't even know that Danny had finished as she did until he collapsed on her.

Relaxed, sweaty, exhausted and relieved, they both laid together attempting to catch their breath. After a few minutes Danny rolled over onto his side so he can look at her. As Jo looked him in the eyes she wanted to cry. She had never been this damn happy before. Nothing on this planet had been as perfect as the last hour with him. When he flashed the adorable crooked smile of his, she did. A small tear of pure bliss rolled down her cheek as she smiled back. Danny's expression instantly turned to panic when he saw this. "A-are you okay?" He asked quickly as he pushed some of her damp messy curls out of her face.

She nodded and lightly laughed at how concerned he was. She took a second before finally verbalizing what she was thinking, but it wasn't easy. "I love you." She said softly, breaking eye contact in fear of rejection.

A broad smile curved his lips and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you too."


End file.
